


Landslide

by Fandoms_Unite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Minor Angst, Original Character(s), Reunions, Slow Build, Slow Burn, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/pseuds/Fandoms_Unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's world gets turned upside down when John and his daughter, Ava, move back in to 221 B. To protect his daughter from those who might hurt her, John distanced himself from his old life. How will he and Sherlock navigate the troubled waters of where their relationship was and where it's going? Will they be able to pick up 'the work' again while raising a child? How will Ava handle having two dads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm nervous as hell to post this. Please be kind.....

John paced hands clenching and unclenching behind his back. He could be incredibly patient, as his life had proven time and time again, but sometimes, it was next to impossible to just be calm. 

 

Smiling at the sound of happy voices around him, he stood slightly on tiptoe to look through the crowd. Spotting a small head of golden curls come barreling full speed through the door, he knelt down, bracing for the impact.  
  
“DADDY!” Five-year-old Ava Watson squealed at a pitch that bordered on only something dogs could hear as she launched herself into her father’s strong arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek loudly.  
  
John hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. “Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good day?” Smiling he gently held her at arm’s length, making sure she was completely in one piece. Running a hand over her curls, he smiled more. She was his life line, his savior, his entire world.  
  
Matching his smile, she nodded, golden curls bouncing around angelic, pink cheeks. “Uhhh huh! We went to the library and I got two new books and I spelled all my words right on my spelling test and my teacher says I’m getting REALLY good at subtracting things and I don’t forget to move stuff very often now and we got a piece of cake for lunch!” Finally taking a breath she snuggled into him.  
  
Laughing he scooped her up with this good arm. “Well, you had QUITE the day then, didn’t you. What should we make for dinner tonight?” She loved helping him in the kitchen. Of course, as a single parent she’d never been far from him no matter what he was doing. Cocking her head and squinting her eyes as she thought, she hmmd. “Meatloaf. I like smushing stuff together.”  
  
“Smushing stuff together meatloaf it is. And that means you get to help me smush up the potatoes too. How about carrots? Or peas? We could mix them.” He smiled, slipping her bright pink and purple backpack with iridescent butterfly wings over his other arm. Looking down at Ava, he smiled. “Well?”  
  
Shaking her head, she wrinkled her nose. “No. It’s gross. I don’t like them mixed up. I don’t even like them touching.” Laughing he nodded. “I know, I know, thought it was worth it to see if you’d decided to TRY and like them mixed. You know it doesn’t taste any different mixed together.” She huffed a sigh. “Does TOO!” “Not!” He bopped her nose with a finger. “But we’ll leave them apart again. You win, princess.”  


 

Of course she’d won. She almost always won these arguments. And he was wrong. Mixing peas and carrots together made them BOTH taste yucky. It was funny how two things that tasted ok not touching tasted REALLY gross when they were touching.

  
After glancing around to make sure they weren’t being followed or watched, John put her down. “All right, so we know what’s for dinner. Homework?” She shook her head. “Nope.” Smiling he stroked her curls. “Ok. I’ll double check and if I’m completely sure you don’t have any, you can play your new game.”  
  
“I don’t have ANY! I PROMISE!” She bounced next to him happily. He’d downloaded a The Princess Bride game for her on the tablet and she was SO CLOSE to beating the level she was on. Plus, it had all the characters and clips from her most favorite movie EVER in it.  
  
Unlocking the front door of the small apartment they lived in, he helped her get her coat off. Following her to the kitchen, he smiled as she scrambled into her chair at the table and grabbed her crayons and a pile of blank paper. She loved to draw and color. “Snack?” He asked her, head in the fridge. “Apple and squeezie yogurt, please. Strawberry.” Sitting her snack on the table he kissed the top of her head. “Another one for my office?” Curls bobbing she nodded. “Because your office is boring! Except for the skeleton.”  
  
Swallowing hard, he managed a bit of a laugh. “Mmmm well your pictures are so bright and colorful I forget how dull the walls are. And my patients always love seeing the newest things you’ve drawn for me. I’m going to go take my shower. You sit right here and work on your pictures. Remember, don’t answer the door or the phone.”  
  
“And stay away from the windows.” She added, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she dug around in the mass of crayons for the PERFECT color of green. “I KNOW, Daddy. I’ve got lots of drawing to do.” Hugging her with one arm, he nodded. “I know you do. I know. Soon as I’m out, we’ll start dinner.”  
  
Mouth full of strawberry yogurt she nodded, squeaking happily when she found the right color. John looked over his shoulder, taking another look at her, his little miracle.  
  
It hadn’t been easy, raising her alone, but he wouldn’t trade one second of it. Of course all parents were partial to their children, but he was certain his little girl was one of the smartest, kindest, sweetest, best-behaved children he’d ever been around.  


 

He could hear her singing along to some pop song that seemed to be playing on a 24-hour loop EVERYWHERE. It made him feel better to be able to HEAR her when he couldn’t see her. It relaxed the tight knot of worry in his chest to know she was all right and happily bouncing about in her own little world. 

 

He was doing everything in his power to give her the best childhood possible. Which meant it was the exact opposite of his own. He rarely yelled or raised his voice. He didn’t need to. She was an almost perfect child. And he’d NEVER hit her. Never.

 

That had been one of his first promises to her when she’d only been hours old and he’d kept it. He’d always keep it. Even when she’d undoubtedly test the limits of his patience, he’d NEVER hit her. It was unacceptable. Instead of physical punishment and shouting, he always explained things to her and made sure she got all the hugs, kisses, and cuddles possible. There would never be any doubt in her mind that he loved her. Again, the complete opposite of his own upbringing.  
  
No matter what, Ava came first. Ahead of work at the clinic, ahead of anything and everything.She was his pride and joy and without doubt the best thing that had EVER happened to him. Becoming a parent, and a single parent on top of it, had grounded him in a way he hadn’t known he’d needed. It has been a reality check that had come along at EXACTLY the right time.  
  
The moment he stepped back in the kitchen Ava smiled up at him, bright blue eyes shining as she held up her latest masterpiece.After a recent trip to the aquarium, she was fascinated with brightly colored tropical fish. “Wow, those are some very colorful fish. Stripes, spots AND zig zags all on one fish! Lucky fish.” Dinner could wait. It was moments like this that were important. For both of them. “You ready to help with dinner? Can the fish wait?”  
  
Rolling her eyes, she laughed. “They’re not REAL fish, Daddy. They’re pretend.” Adults were kind of dumb sometimes. Digging in one of the cabinets she handed him a large bowl. It was the perfect size to dump everything in and smush it all up.  
  
Gathering the meat, ketchup, egg, dried onion and garlic, and crackers he smiled. “Ok, start dumping stuff in.” You couldn’t ruin meatloaf with ketchup so he always let her squeeze in however much she wanted, loving her giggles as the bottle made rude sounds. “Careful with the egg. No shells.” Dropping the egg in, she smiled. “No shells!” Putting several crackers in a bag he smiled. “Good job. You’re better at it than I am. Start crushing.” “Can I stomp?!” Laughing he shrugged. “Why not? Try not to get too many crumbs on the floor though.”  


 

Leaning against the counter he watched her jump, stomp, and smashed the crackers into crumbs. Holding up the sack with crumbs running out of a hole, she smiled. “Done!” “Ok, pour them in and start smushing.” Giggling happily, Ava shoved her hands in the mess and started squishing the ingredients together.  
  
Letting her smush the mix into a pan, he slid it in the oven and let her set the timer. “Ok, wash up and I’ll check your backpack to see if you’ve got homework. I know, I know, but I have to sign your assignment book anyway.”  
  
Ten minutes later they were snuggled on the sofa. Technically she had new spelling words to start learning, but they could wait one night. “Want me to start your game for you?” Shaking her head she looked up at him. “Tell me a story.”  
  
He’d been afraid of that. She loved his stories and he loved telling them to her, but it was hard. It always stirred up memories he tried, and failed, to lock away. Sensing his hesitation she shook her head. “No, I’d rather play my game….”  
  
Forcing a smile, he hugged her. “No, it’s all right. Which one?” Now that was a difficult question. She loved every one of the exciting, danger filled stories about chasing after his best friend, the detective. “When he made your leg all better.” It was her favorite. Well, after the one about the magic disappearing bunny and the other one about when the silly detective sitting in the palace in a sheet and then stealing an ashtray. The very ashtray that sat on the table in front of the couch.

 

 


	2. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and John enjoy a day at the zoo until someone from his past comes along with some troubling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava loves the otters! I wonder why.... LOL! She's got a special name for Mycroft, which he is NOT pleased with. John faces a difficult decision about what to do with his life and what's best for Ava.

Saturdays were busy. There was the shopping to be done, laundry, tidying up the house, reviewing school work, putting together a few meals that could easily be taken from the freezer and put in the oven, and a million other little things.

This weekend was extra special though. Ava had been carefully marking off the days on the calendar in the kitchen keeping an eye on the tiger sticker. There was a special event at the zoo where people got to stay late and help feed the animals their dinner and put them to bed. She couldn’t wait to give the Giraffes a bedtime snack. Their long, purple tongues always gave her the giggles. It was fun to watch them pull the leaves off branches.   Maybe they’d get to see the Otters get their evening meal. She loved watching the slick furred creatures slide into the water and dive down. Sometimes when she ran back and forth along the wall looking into the enclosure, one would swim back and forth and they’d play tag. That was really the best. She liked all the animals, but the happy, playful otters were probably her favorite.  The day went well, despite the crowd that made John nervous and hold Ava’s hand a bit tighter than usual. With a bit of begging, he let her go through the petting zoo by herself, leaning on the fence and keeping a close eye on her. While some parents were worried about their child getting nibbled on by a goat, he was much more worried about someone kidnapping his daughter. 

“Ava, time to go. If you want to see the otters get dinner and go to bed, we need to start heading that way.” Giving one of the fluffy Alpacas a final pat, she ran to him. “Ok! Ready!” Gently grabbing her, he laughed. “Not so fast, little monkey. Your hands are covered in animal slobber. And animal slobber might not be good for the Otters. Go wash up.” Setting her down he watched her run in to wash her hands. As much as he wanted to keep a closer eye on her, he knew she had to be allowed some level of independence. There were more than a few helicopter parents who showed up at the clinic on a regular basis and they set his teeth on edge. Kids had to be kids. They needed to get dirty, climb trees, fall down. It was all part of it.  Ava ran up to him, holding out her hands. “All clean! I used soap two times and LOTS of water.” Kneeling down, he looked over her hands. “Good job. You’re really getting better at getting everywhere. We’ll get something to eat while we head over.” Taking his hand she nodded. “I don’t want to miss feeding them.” Laughing he squeezed her hand. “I know and we won’t, I promise.”  

Stopping just long enough to pick up a sandwich and smoothies they made their way across the zoo to the Otter habitat. “I know you’re excited, but you have to have dinner too.” John scolded gently. “Sit down, don’t eat too fast. They’re not going anywhere.” In all honesty, raising a five year old wasn’t that much different than ‘raising’ Sherlock. Don’t forget to eat, don’t eat too fast, go to bed, you need to sleep; no you can’t stay up all night, how did you get hurt this time. It really wasn’t that different. Well, at least it had given him some good practice.   “Daddy, can I finish my fruit later? Please!!!!!” Ava blinked up at him, giving her best begging look. Laughing he nodded. “Since you ate your sandwich, yes. You can go play tag until the keeper comes and says it’s time to give them their dinner.” Ava took off at full speed, waving at one of the sleek animals to get its attention. Soon a full game of tag was going on. Leaning back against the wall John stretched his legs out with a sigh. Her bright laughter was worth everything. All the sleepless nights when she’d been an infant, all the endless questions, the endless amount of energy that made her next to impossible to keep up with, it was worth it.

He’d been so absorbed in watching Ava feed fish to the group of Otters that surrounded her, and listening to her scold them for gobbling their food, he didn’t notice the man who’d taken a seat next to him until he spoke.  “She seems to be enjoying herself, John.” Groaning, John rubbed his head. “I thought I made it clear that I don’t want ANYTHING to do with you, or any of it. For her sake.” He gestured to Ava who was stroking the silky fur of one of the sweet tempered animals. The sharp rap of the metal tipped umbrella got his attention again.   “And I’ve respected that. Despite the fact that I rather strongly disagree with your choice……” Mycroft trailed off with a slight sniff. “You’re exhausting yourself being constantly on alert, on guard, aware of everything in your surroundings. Terribly difficult.”  “It’s FINE. Don’t you DARE talk about my daughter like she’s some sort of burden. She’s the BEST thing to EVER happen to me! She’s kept me sane when my entire world fell apart, AGAIN, because of being wrapped up with you and your plans and schemes……” He growled. 

It was tempting to grab Ava and leave. Not that it would do a lot of good. If Mycroft had gone to the effort of tracking him down and speaking to him in person on neutral territory, then the best thing to do was to endure the conversation and leave as soon as possible. “What do you want?” He sighed. “We need to be going soon. She’ll be up well past her bed time as it is…….”  

“She’s back. I thought you should know. That you would WANT to know. We’re not sure precisely where she is, but it would not surprise me if she was looking for a way to see you and the child. We lost track of her in France. You have my word that my best people are on this.” Cocking his head slightly he watched Ava play. For a child he supposed she perhaps seemed more tolerable than most. He really didn’t like children much. Less than grownups.  “Shit…..” John sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “How? How the HELL could your people LOSE her?! She’s good, I’ll give her that, but she’s not, she can’t be THAT good……..”  Mycroft hmmmd thoughtfully. “Perhaps she’s gotten better. Perhaps we underestimated her. When she changes herself as easily as a snake sheds its skin, then it is difficult to keep track of her. This is not unexpected. We always assumed that the closer she got, the more difficult it would become to follow her movements.”  “Well then do a better job and keep her away from my daughter.” John growled lowly. “She’s her daughter too, John. She’s bound to have some maternal feelings toward the child…..” At least that’s what Mycroft assumed. There were a few things about humans he could not understand.  

“No. No, she’s not. She gave up every right to ever having anything to do with Ava when she walked out of the hospital. And you’re the one who pushed through all the paperwork, making sure her parental rights were terminated and she couldn’t have anything to do with her! Ava is MY daughter, not hers. I’m the one who spent sleepless nights with her when she had colic, I’m the one she came to when she took her first steps, I’m the one who puts her to bed every night. She gave up all that. And believe me, it wasn’t out of motherly concern. No. She wanted to go right on doing what she wanted to do without the burden of having to take care of an infant.” His left hand clenched tightly, shaking subtly.  Ava bounded out of the enclosure with a huge smiled. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I got to pet one! And I even got to hold one of the babies! It was so tiny! Can we stop at the gift shop? I want to get a stuffed otter. The nice lady in there said they were almost as soft and cuddly as the real thing!” Finally taking a breath, she noticed John was talking to someone. Leaning against his legs, she blinked at Mycroft curiously. He seemed kind of familiar. Maybe someone from one of the detective stories.  

Taking a deep breath, John ran his hand over her hair. Keeping his hand protectively on her back he forced a smile. “I’m glad you had fun and yes, we can get a stuffed otter. Get the hand sanitizer out of your bag. You were handling raw fish.” Rubbing the pink, strawberry scented gel on her hands she continued to watch the man intently.   
She smiled shyly. “Hi. I’m Ava.” Mycroft raised a brow, nodding to her. “Yes, I know who you are.” Ava shook her head. “But I don’t know who you are.” John chuckled. “It’s not important, Ava. Come on, let’s go get your stuffed otter.” Scooping her up, he nodded slightly to Mycroft. “Thanks for telling me.” Ava waved. “Bye umbrella man.” He sighed deeply. “My name is Mycroft.” She blinked before waving again. “Bye Microsoft.” John laughed. “What? What did you just call him?” “Daddy, he said his name was Microsoft! Like the computers.” Laughing, John hugged her tight. “Well I suppose that’s sort of close enough.”  


	3. Reuinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes the first step in figuring out what to do with the information he got from Mycroft. He calls an old friend for some much needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still coming along, folks. I have no idea how long this is gonna be. There will be smut, eventually. I promise! John and Sherlock will be meeting each other again soon.

John sat in his office at the clinic, staring at the phone in his hand, drumming his fingers on the desk. He hated this. Slowly, but surely it seemed like his old life was determined to suck him back in. He’d had a few days to process Mycroft’s news that Mary, or whatever her name really was, could very possibly be looking for Ava. It wasn’t good. In the beginning, he’d chosen to get involved and stay involved. Ava was a different story. She was just a child. He wanted to keep her as far from all of the mess as possible. But, he really wasn’t being given much of a choice at the moment. 

Sighing he pressed send, waiting through several rings. “John?! Bloody hell, it’s been a long time! How have you been? How’s your little girl?” John smiled. It felt better than he’d expected to talk to Lestrade again. “Hey Greg. I’m good. She’s amazing. Growing too fast.” Chuckling, the detective nodded. “I know how that is. They always seem to be growing up too fast. As nice as it is to hear from you again, I’m guessing this isn’t a social call.” John sighed. “It’s not. I’d really rather not discuss it over the phone, especially at work. When’s a good time to meet up for a bit? Preferably while Ava’s at school. I don’t exactly have a babysitter on standby.” 

Waving a hand, Greg put his feet up on his desk. “Don’t worry about that. Molly’d love to do it.” Laughing, John shook his head. “Shouldn’t I, or you, at least ASK her? Or are you two at that point where you can just commit her to things like that without asking?” “Oh shove it. She’d do it as a friend regardless. And we’re still trying to keep it as quiet as possible. You know how the higher ups are about inter office romances and that rubbish. Just tell me when and where. We’ll be there.”

Greg and Molly arrived just after dinner. Ava was practically vibrating with excitement. First there was the computer man, now she was getting to meet two more of her daddy’s friends from the stories. The brave police officer and his pretty girlfriend who figured out how the bad guys hurt people.

Running for the door at full speed as soon as she heard the first knock, she opened the door before John could remind her to ask who was there first. Looking up she smiled. “Hi. I’m Ava.” Molly knelt down to her level. “Hi Ava. I’m Molly. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Ava bit her lip. “You’re pretty. You look like Belle.” 

John laughed. “That’s quite the compliment. Belle is her favorite Disney princess.” Ava nodded. “Because she’s smart and she likes to read and she’s not scared of the Beast and she told the stupid boy to go away.” Moly smiled. “It’s one of my favorite movies too. We can watch it, if you want.” “Yes!!” She nodded, half dragging Molly inside. “Bye Daddy!”   
Greg laughed. “Think she’ll be ok without you for a bit?” “Oh shut up.” John chuckled. “I try not to let my paranoia rub off on her. I try and teach her to be careful, but that the world’s not a big bad scary place.” “I’ve never known you to be the paranoid sort. Cautious in certain circumstances, but not paranoid. What’s going on?” He looked over at John. “It’ll be easier over a pint.”

Sitting at a nearby pub, John barely touched his drink. He rarely left Ava with a babysitter. It helped that she was in good hands with Molly, but he was still nervous. “Ava and I were at the zoo. Mycroft showed up.” Greg shook his head. “And what did the pompous bastard want THIS time?!” John smiled faintly. It was good to know that no matter how much some things changed, some things would always be the same. “Well, it wasn’t good news. Then again, he’s never been the bearer of good news. Apparently, his people have been keeping tabs on where….” He hesitated. As much as possible, he didn’t even THINK her name, much less speak it. “Mary, or whatever her name is now, or whatever it was originally, is and they lost track of her. Last place they saw her was in France.” “Christ, that’s more than a bit too close for comfort….” Sighing, John nodded. “My thoughts exactly. He’s got every reason to think she’ll be looking for Ava. And, unfortunately, I agree with him.”

Sitting back, Greg thought for a moment. “Look, I’m not any fonder of him than you are, but if he can do anything to protect Ava from someone getting their hands on her, I’d take him up on it. I’ll see what I can do on my end. Given I’ve dealt some with her in the past, I can maybe do something. Not sure what, exactly, but something’s better than nothing.”

“Right. Mycroft’s protection comes at a price, though. A price I have to carefully consider before paying it. I don’t want protecting her from one thing, making her a target for something else. Besides, being followed around, secret cameras everywhere, gives me the creeps….. It’s hard enough for me to leave her at school all day. I mean, the security’s not bad, they don’t let just anyone walk in, but things happen… If someone got into the house…..” John shook his head. 

“John, you and I both know it’s the last place you want to be, but it would be the safest place for BOTH of you. Everything’s already in place there. Plus you’d have Mrs. Hudson to help you keep an eye on Ava. Bombproof glass, CCTV cameras are already in place, not to mention all the other surveillance cameras in the neighborhood. A mouse wouldn’t even have any luck getting in without someone knowing. At least think about it….. Not saying it would be pleasant, or easy, but for a little peace of mind, it might be worth it.”

He sighed. “I know, Greg. I’m just not sure I can handle being back there… Too many memories…. Just too much…. I’ll think about it….”


	4. Strangers In a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock returns home to Baker Street after being gone for over four years. He thinks he may be seeing things. A sleep induced hallucination, perhaps. Ava is very excited to FINALLY meet him after hearing stories about him all her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this fic! I'm still really nervous about it. Kudos and comments would really make my day!!

Nearly a month later Sherlock dragged himself home. Slipping in through the basement in the ver early hours of the morning, he carefully avoided the squeaky steps. As much as he cared for mrs. Hudson, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for a tearful reunion, again, and another lecture. Those could at least wait until he’d had a REAL shower and a few days worth of sleep. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice he was back until he was ready to handle the tears.

Opening the door quietly he stepped into the flat. It was good to be home. Some of the tension he’d been carrying dropped with a roll of his shoulders. He could always depend on Mrs. Hudson to leave things as he’d left them. Of course she had. She was rather sentimental. Even when he’d ‘died’ she hadn’t moved or changed a thing. Of course, if he ever truly died Mycroft would eventually take care of things.

Heading for the kitchen in hopes of finding something that could pass as edible and a glass of water he froze. Standing on a chair at the sink, filling a pink cup was a small blonde haired girl. Was it possible that dear Mrs. Hudson had given up on him this time and rented the flat to someone else? He looked around. The bull head sculpt still hung on the wall, his violin was laid carefully where he’d left it, the skull pictures still hung on the wall next to the yellow smiley face. Well, if someone new were living there they certainly hadn’t bothered to redecorate.

Moving past silently he opened the door to his bedroom. Thankfully no one was there. Again, everything seemed to be perfectly the same as he’d left it. It had to be his imagination. Something brought on by too little sleep, too little food, and continuing to push his limits. 

Barely bothering to toss his dirty clothing in a pile he fell into bed with a sigh. He’d missed his bed. Just because he didn’t require that much sleep didn’t mean he wasn’t going to indulge himself when he did. A pillowy mattress topped with crisp, but soft from repeated washings, linen sheets, and a small mountain of pillows made sleeping less of a chore and more of an indulgence.

Tossing and turning, he growled to himself. Why was it that when he wanted sleep the most, it was the most illusive?! While most pieces of what he was working on had settled into place for the moment new data was keeping his mind alert. What had he really seen, if anything. Admittedly he had seen stranger things when he was extremely sleep deprived. 

At least he wasn’t unconscious and seeing Redbeard again. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to handle seeing his beloved friend at the moment. As much as he hated it, he was going to have to take something. Ages ago John had given him some sleeping pills. Of course he rarely took one unless John all but forced it down his throat. Shifting he took the bottle from the drawer in the bedside table. Shaking one of the pills into his hand he stared at it, considering swallowing it dry. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it dozens of times before. Of course he could do it again. On the other hand, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. There really was too much vital information stored in his head at the moment. Trying to swallow a pill without something to drink and choking to death on it wouldn’t do anyone any good.

Slipping on his favorite blue dressing gown, he padded into the bathroom. It was a few steps close than the kitchen. Staring blankly at the sink, his mind raced to put pieces together. It didn’t make sense. None of it made sense. The ‘child’ in the kitchen could easily be written off as a mild hallucination do to lack of sleep. But, this, this was different. Picking up a small toothbrush, the perfect size for a child, he looked at it.

Pressing one of the buttons, the thing began to vibrate and a cheerful tune warbled from it. Almost dropping it in surprise he quickly put it back, jerking his hand away as if the thing would bite him he stared at it accusingly. Picking up another toothbrush, this one the old fashioned manual sort, he ran his thumb over the slightly damp bristles. Noting a familiar fragrance, he cocked his head. It was certainly the same brand of toothpaste John had always preferred and the bristles were neither too firm nor too soft. For a man of relatively simple tastes, John Watson was quite picky about what he put in his mouth. 

Using the plastic cup dotted with glitter and multi colored stars, he swallowed the pill. Shuffling back to bed, he picked up his phone. Thumbs moving quickly, he left a rather annoyed message for his brother. ‘Why the hell are there people in my flat? They either have extremely poor taste in decorating or I am hallucinating. Tell me what the hell is going on. ~SH’

Pressing send, he shut the phone off and tossed it in the general direction of some of the discarded pillows. Hearing it land with a soft thump, he pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep.

After sleeping for nearly 24 hours, Sherlock was beginning to feel more like himself. This was his favorite time of day, well, still night, technically. Even though it was very early in the morning it seemed the small window of time when London actually seemed to sleep. Crimes at this hour were rare. If there were something, it would rank high on his scale. Probably a six at the least. 

Momentarily forgetting the strangeness that had greeted him the previous day when he’d gotten home, he wandered into the kitchen to scavenge for food. Surprisingly the kitchen was fairly well stocked. Mycroft must have had his people take care of it. 

Fingers drumming on the fridge door as he stared into it, not fully awake yet, he was startled by a gentle tug on the sleeve of his favorite dressing gown. Blinking several times he looked down at the small girl who was looking up at him with wide blue eyes. 

Ava smiled. “Hi. I’m Ava. Are you Sherlock?” He nodded slowly, trying to process if this was another hallucination brought on by lack of sleep. Or maybe it was due to that blasted sleeping pill that had knocked him out so completely. Ava smothered a giggle, hands over her mouth. “I KNEW it was you! I saw you last night. I didn’t tell no one because they wouldn’t have believe d me.” She rolled her eyes. “And it probably would’ve made Daddy upset too, and that’s not good.” 

Grabbing the back of a chair, Sherlock sat down before his legs could give out. The child seemed completely at ease with his presence in what he supposed was her home now. Ava cocked her head, frowning slightly. “You don’t look so good.” Grabbing a bottle of water and some biscuits Mrs. Hudson made, she set them down in front of him. Crossing her arms, she nodded. “Eat those and drink the water. Not too fast or it’ll upset your tummy more.” Nibbling on one of the biscuits, Sherlock’s brain processed at hyper speed, feeding him information almost faster than he could begin to organize a new place for it in the Mind Palace. The way she stood, arms crossed, blue eyes staring him down as if daring him to disobey a direct order was so very reminiscent of John.

Ava climbed up in the other chair, chin propped in her hands as she watched him. “It’s ok. Daddy’s asleep. He’s used to me coming for a glass of water, so he didn’t wake up. The first few times I did, he woke up. But not anymore.” She smiled, feet swinging under the table. “And your father is……” He trailed off, one eyebrow raised. Apparently she found this funny since it sent her into another round of giggles. “You KNOW who he is! He used to live here. With you. But that was a long time ago. Before I was born.”

Well. That did explain something. “You look a great deal like him……” Sherlock cocked his head, studying her. Nodding she smiled. “That’s what Aunt Harry, Aunt Clara, Aunt Molly, Uncle Greg, and Grammy Hudson all say. They think it’s funny. So does Daddy, but he pretends he’s all grumpy and annoyed.”

A smile tugged the corners of Sherlock’s mouth. “Yes, I’m quite familiar with that look. You know a lot of people. The last I knew, your father didn’t want anything to do with any of them.” Ava shrugged. “I dunno. A few months ago we were at the zoo and he was talking to your brother and then a couple nights later Uncle Greg and Daddy went out for a while and Aunt Molly stayed with me and we watched a movie. A couple weeks after that, Daddy said we was moving’ in here ‘cause it was better. I like it better. My school is close and Daddy’s not far from work and if he has to work late, I get to bake stuff with Grammy Hudson.”


	5. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sherlock have another late night talk, but she pays the price for it. She's not much of a morning person anyway. Sherlock is surprisingly very good at dealing with a child. John's growing suspicious that something is going on, but he's a little preoccupied with worries that Mary might try to take Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is next everyone! And to borrow a bit of a phrase from the great and powerful Moffat...... Johnlock smut.... Coming soon..... ish..... ;-)

**Late Night Talks**

 

Sherlock was quickly discovering that Ava, his little accomplice in crime, was excellent at providing distractions. Their somewhat accidental meeting late one night had turned into regular chats that he oddly found himself looking forward to.Watching Ava scramble into her chair at the table he smiled. “You’ve been doing an excellent job distracting your father from noticing my presence.”

 

Ava smiled. “I know. That’s what us kids are good at.” Sherlock was usually very careful to be out of the flat before John and Ava were up for the day.He’d slip back in for a few hours to work on cases or experiments before neatly tucking everything away again before they got home. A few times he’d been too engrossed in what he was doing to notice the time. Only Ava’s noisy chatter with Mrs. Hudson and her jumping on the stairs alerted him. It had been too close for comfort.

 

“You’ve been having trouble getting up in the morning. I’m keeping you up too late.” He looked at her across the table as she sipped a glass of milk and nibbled on one of Mrs. Hudson’s excellent lemon squares. Ava shrugged. “I don’t like mornings anyway and it’s more funner to be up and talk to you.”Smiling he chuckled. “Mmm that may be, but if you fall asleep at school, it’s all the more likely your father will figure out WHY you’re so tired, or will be more alert to you sneaking downstairs. That would quickly put an end to these meetings.”

 

“Then why not just tell Daddy you’re here? It’d make him happy. And Grammy Hudson too!” Ava pouted, leaning back in her chair and glaring at him. “He misses you. I know he does.” He sighed. “It isn’t that easy, Ava, I wish it was. The last time I had to go away and then came back, your father was VERY angry with me.” “Well, he won’t be this time! I won’t let him! Neither will Grammy Hudson. We’ll make sure he don’t yell! I promise!” Sniffling she wiped her nose on the back of her hand, large tears running down her cheek. “Ava, now, please, don’t cry…..” Handing her a tissue, Sherlock knelt by her chair. “I promise I will think about it. All right? Come on now, stop crying and I’ll tell you a story about your father.” 

 

Still clutching the tissue she curled up in John’s chair, watching Sherlock settle in his across from her. “Tell me the one about the magic fairy bunny….” She mumbled sleepily. “Again?” He chuckled softly. “All right… Magic fairy bunny it is…..”

 

Less than five minutes into the story, she was sound asleep. Picking her up carefully he ran his hand over her soft hair. Quietly carrying her upstairs he opened the door silently. Gently untangling her arms from around his neck, he tucked her in. Freezing at the sound of a mumble from John he waited several seconds before slipping out silent as a shadow.

 

 

“Ava, eat your breakfast. Stop poking at it.” John reminded her for at least the third time that morning. “M not hungry…….” She mumbled, chin propped up in one hand as she poked at the floating bits of cereal in the bowl of milk in front of her. “You’re not getting sick, are you?” Brushing her hair off her forehead John checked her temperature. She was a bit warm, but nothing to be concerned about. “Does your tummy hurt? Your throat?” Ava shook her head. “No. I’m just sleepy.” He nodded. “Mmmm that’s what I thought. No more late night snacks or I’ll tell Grammy Hudson no more sweets. Too much sugar late at night will keep you awake. I thought I heard you talking to someone last night. Were you watching tv?” 

 

Suddenly alert Ava nodded. “I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to turn a light on and read a book and wake you up so I was watching cartoons. I wasn’t talking to nobody.” John smiled, checking her backpack. “Mmm hmmm…. No more late nights for you. Just on weekends and school holidays. You need your sleep so you can do well in school. Finish your chocolate milk. We need to get going or we’ll both be late.” 

 

Finishing her milk and putting her dishes in the sink she sighed. “That’s what he said too…..” “That’s what who said, sweetheart?” John held her coat out for her. Realizing her almost mistake she shook her head. “Just somethin’ from one of the cartoons.” Shooing her down the stairs, he shook his head. “Ava, I mean it. No more late night tv or I’ll put turn the code on so you can’t watch anything.” “Yes Dadddy.” She mumbled, kicking at a small pebble on the sidewalk as she held his hand. Of course she didn’t want to break her promise to Sherlock about not telling anyone about him being there, but she didn’t want to get in trouble either. 

 

Outside her school John knelt and pulled her into a hug. “Have a good day little monkey. I’ll see you after school. If you do feel sick later, have the nurse call me and I’ll come get you. If I can’t, then Grammy will. Ok?” Nodding she hugged him. “I promise.” Smiling he kissed the top of her head. “I love you sweetheart, have fun.” Hugging him tight she kissed his cheek. “Bye Daddy. Don’t work too hard.” Laughing he bopped her nose gently. “I won’t if you won’t. Go on, or you’ll be late.” 

 

 Making sure she got inside safely he headed for the clinic, texting Sarah to let her know he was running a bit behind. She’s been more than happy to have him back working for her and had been incredibly understanding about working around Ava’s school schedule and making sure he got out in time to pick her up. He still had his reservations about getting involved in all of this again, but he had to admit that he did feel a little better knowing there was help available if something happened.

 


	6. The Tiny Angry Hedgehod vs. The Very Sorry Otter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things go when John discovers that Sherlock is alive and in one piece, being his usual arrogant self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to all of you who have read, left kudos, and comments. I am so touched! We get a little Johnlocky goodness in this chapter, but that's going to be the last of it at least for a while. But I PROMISE there WILL be Johnlock smut. And apparently, my muse is on London time while I'm on US Central time. Not to mention I think she's part Gremlin. Feed her one of her favorite treats (anything chocolate!) after midnight and she decides to make me stay up and type for two hours. It's six a.m. and I can finally sleep now that she's done with me...... For now...... Any mistakes are my own because I'm half asleep. This isn't beta'd or Brit pickd. It's all just sleep deprived me and my crazy muse.

“I got it Daddy! I can do it!” Ava shook her head, carrying a sack of groceries they’d gotten on the way home. “It’s not that heavy and nothin in it’ll get smushed if I drop it.” John smiled, following her up the stairs. “I know sweetheart, I’m more worried about you taking a tumble down the stairs and breaking something much more than the groceries getting smushed.”

“I’m not gonna fall neither.” She shook her head, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Nudging the door open with her foot she got about three steps before freezing. John stumbled, trying not to trip over her. “Ava! You can’t just stop like that. I almost fell. What…..?” The bags he’s been carrying dropped to the floor, the milk carton bursting and soaking the floor. 

There sitting in his chair like not a day had passed was Sherlock, seemingly absorbed in changing the strings on his beloved violin. Glancing up, he nodded to both of them. “John. And you must be Ava. A pleasure to formally make your acquaintance.” Ava’s mouth hung open. So he’d actually listened to her. She hadn’t expected him to actually do what she told him to. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sherlock…..” John growled, kicking the groceries aside and ignoring his milk soaked shoes. “You better have one HELL of a good explanation this time….” Ava tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. “Daddy. Be nice. You always tell me friends shouldn’t yell at each other.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, this is a little different and a lot more complicated. Go downstairs and stay with Grammy until I come get you. I don’t care what you hear. Stay there until I come get you.”

Sherlock raised a brow slightly, carefully placing the instrument back in its case. “A moment, please, John.” Straightening the dark charcoal gray of his suit jacket over John’s favorite purple shirt, he made his way toward them. Glaring daggers, John stepped in front of Ava. “No, Sherlock.” Ava scooted around him with a smile. Holding out her hand to him she bit her lip, a little shy. He seemed much different when he was all dressed up. “Hi. I’m Ava.” Smiling he shook her hand gently. “It’s nice to meet you Ava. I look forward to getting to know you.” Before John could pull her back she threw her arms around Sherlock’s neck tightly. “Me too.”

“Ava. Downstairs. NOW.” John sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Smiling she waved to Sherlock. “Bye!” Closing the door behind her, John shook his head. “She’s not usually quite so friendly with new people….” “Really John….” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’m sure she feels as if she already knows me from all the stories you’ve told. Magic fairy bunny. Quite creative.” “How did you?! You know what, no, never mind. I don’t want to know…..” “You have her artwork, particularly those associated with our cases, plastered all over the flat…..” He waved his hand, trying not to let on just how cute he thought her illustrations were.

“I need a drink…….” John growled, storming to the kitchen and pulling out the hidden bottle of scotch and pouring himself a generous glass and downing it quickly. “I must say, John, you’re handling my return much better this time. You haven’t resorted to violence. Yet….” Sherlock stood tall, hands clasped behind his back to hide the slight trembling in them. 

“Yeah, well, I’m trying to practice what I preach. I’ve always told Ava that violence never solved anything. She’d be upset if I hit you. I’d never hear the end of it. So, I’m trying.” He stood at the counter with his back to Sherlock, hands braced against it to help keep himself up. “One of these days you’re going to pull this stunt one too many times. Once was MORE than enough for a lifetime, then you go and do it AGAIN! I’m not even sure if it isn’t worse this time…. I didn’t know…. ANYTHING! Five years, Sherlock. Five long damn years. I thought it was supposed to be six months, maybe, MAYBE a year….. FIVE YEARS!” He slammed a hand down on the counter hard enough to make the dishes in the sink rattle.

Sherlock really couldn’t blame John for being angry. After all, that HAD been the initial plan. Six months for Mycroft to get things settled down enough to allow him to come back. But things rarely went according to plan. “Yes, well, things took a bit longer than expected. I did shoot a man in cold blood. That tends to complicate things, even for Mycroft to attempt to smooth over. It took just over two years. It wasn’t pleasant.”

“And what about the next three years?!” John snapped. “While I was left wondering, waiting, worrying, raising Ava alone…..” His left hand clenched involuntarily at his side. “You couldn’t have picked up a bloody phone and called me?!” “You know I prefer to text, John.” “Don’t start with me right now, Sherlock. I’m not in the mood!” He snapped. Carefully approaching him, Sherlock nodded. “I’m sorry, John. When Mycroft offered his assistance shortly after Ava was born, you made it clear you wanted nothing more to do with him, or any of this. You cut yourself off from Lestrade and Sally. You barely spoke with Mrs. Hudson. I was endeavoring to respect your wishes to remain uninvolved in your life.”

“You know, for someone supposedly so brilliant, you, and your brother, can be incredibly stupid sometimes…..” John sighed, his voice shaking slightly. “Sometimes when people are under a great deal of stress, like having their assassin wife who shot their best friend AT THE WEDDING, disappear from the hospital leaving you with a newborn who spent over two weeks in the NICU with Pneumonia on a ventilator and IV antibiotics. I wasn’t in any sort of shape to be deciding much of anything. I lived on bad hospital coffee and barely left her, barely slept. I’d only leave long enough to run for a quick shower and to pack more clean clothes while Harry and Clara stayed with her. She’s everything to me, Sherlock. I’d just had everything taken away from me. The world had turned upside down and inside out on me. I was still trying to process everything about Mary, Moriarty, and Magnusen on top of that. I thought I was doing the right thing….. I was trying to protect her. I thought if I could keep her away from all of it that they’d all think there was no point…..”

Moving closer, Sherlock laid a hand on John’s good shoulder with a squeeze. “It’s all right, John. You don’t have to explain. Mycroft alerted me that his people had lost track of Mary. I couldn’t very well just sit back and wait for her to do something that might hurt you. Something that could hurt you by hurting Ava or taking her from you. That is the last thing I would ever want. For you to be hurt…. You have my word I will be as unobtrusive in your lives as possible. I will keep any body parts in containers that Ava can’t see in and on the top shelf where she won’t be able to get to them. I will be more cautious with my experiments so that there’s nothing toxic or flammable and will keep my violin playing to a minimum, especially late at night when she’s asleep…… We can do this, John. She’s safe here. I wouldn’t allow anything to happen to her. To you. I’ve always told you I’m lost without my blogger…” He murmured softly.

Posture relaxing slightly, John sighed deeply. “I’m holding you to every one of those promises, Sherlock. I try and keep her life as normal as possible. She doesn’t know anything about her mother or that there are people after her. She deserves to be a child and not worried about that sort of thing. Things that are my fault for causing her to be involved in. But, if I wasn’t involved, I wouldn’t have her and I can’t even begin to imagine that…..”

“You’re an excellent father. I always knew you would be. She’s very lucky to have you for a father.” Sherlock kept his voice low, hoping that the worst of John’s anger had passed. “She’s doing well in school, has a good number of friends, and is a very bright, happy child. No parent could hope for more…..”

Sighing deeply, John nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know….” Pulling away slightly, he turned around so Sherlock was between him and the counter. Taking a deep breath, he raised a shaking hand to Sherlock’s collar. Smiling slightly at the involuntary wince, he stood on tiptoe at the same time he tugged Sherlock closer and slightly off balance. Kissing him firmly, he finally took a step back and letting the near hysterical laughter take over. The great Sherlock Holmes stood in the middle of the kitchen gaping like a goldfish out of water. 

“You kissed me?” It came out as more of a question than a statement as he touched his lips. “What? Why? I thought…..” John struggled to get his laughter under control, shrugging slightly. “Yeah, you berk, I kissed you. Maybe if I’d done that the last time, we wouldn’t be in this mess now. Never a dull moment with you, I’ll give you that…..” He shook his head. “And why? Just seemed right. And no, I don’t know what it means or any of that. Not right now. We’ll just have to figure things out a bit at a time as we go along.” Sherlock sat down slowly, fingers still ghosting over his lips. “But… You always said…… But you…..” Sitting across from him, he nodded. “Not gay. I know. And I’m not. But apparently I might be more than a bit for you…..”


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to work late so it's babysitter Sherlock to the rescue! This is more than fine by Ava who wants to hear more of Sherlock's versions of all the stories John has told her. She has a bit of a run in with everyone's least favorite gruesome twosome of Anderson and Donovan which leaves her rather upset and Sherlock feeling pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for sticking with me on this journey. I'm so touched by every comment, kudo, and watching the number of clicks go up! I'm so glad the fandom is so kind and supportive! It means a lot to someone like me who suffers from crippling self doubt about my ability to write anything anyone would want to read. Thank you all so, so much!!

They hadn’t talked about it, hadn’t acknowledged it. Both of them were dancing around the ever growing elephant in the room more than ever. There were occasional lingering touches when moving about, hands brushing as mugs of coffee or tea were passed, a hand on the shoulder when looking at something of interest in the paper, long lingering glances when the other wasn’t looking, it was all little things. Little things that were slowly adding up, building up, beginning to click for both of them.

John sighed deeply. Sometimes he wasn’t sure which of the two he was ‘raising’, Ava or Sherlock. Juggling the two of them sometimes drove him to the edge. Not that he’d trade it for anything, but it wasn’t always easy. Cradling the phone against his shoulder he sighed. “Ava, I’m not telling you again, eat your breakfast. You can stare at Sherlock thinking later. He’ll probably still be right there when we get home.” “But Daddy….” He shook his head. “No. No buts. We’re running late. Very late. You can put the plate of toast and mug of tea on the coffee table. Don’t get your feelings hurt if he hasn’t eaten it by the time we get home.” 

Ava had been told very clearly not to bother Sherlock when he was ‘thinking’. There wouldn’t be any point because he probably wouldn’t notice her or hear her. At least John had told her funny stories about all the things he’d done to try and get Sherlock’s attention when he was in the mind palace. Setting the mug carefully on the table, she ran back to the kitchen for the plate of toast, sticking half a piece in her mouth.

“What? Sarah, sorry, I’m trying to get Ava out the door. It’s been one of those mornings. Complete chaos. What’s new.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “What? That’s terrible. No, no, it’s fine. You do what you need to do. I’m sure Mrs. Hudson can get her from school. Yes, I’m sure. Take as much time as you need. I can handle today and then work on rescheduling other appointments. Take care of yourself and let me know how things are going.” Shoving the phone in his pocket, he sighed. “Change of plans sweetie, I’m going to have to work late. Mrs. Hudson will pick you up from school and you’ll stay with her until I get back.” 

Ava cocked her head. “How come?” Granted it came out muttered and mumbled because of the peanut butter toast she had shoved in her mouth. He smiled. “Chew. Get a sip of milk. It’ll help. Because her sister was in an accident and Sarah wants to be with her.” Putting her cup in the sink, she shook her head. “That’s sad.” John nodded, helping her put her backpack on. “It is and next time I talk to her, I’ll tell her you said that.”

“I can pick her up, John. It’s no trouble.” Sherlock stretched slowly with a wince at the ache of old injuries. “It’s no trouble. Mrs. Hudson has bridge club today and she would hate to miss out on the weekly gossip session. While we all know she wouldn’t mind, there’s no reason to ask her when I’m available.”  
Ava smiled, bouncing up and down beside John. “Please Daddy? Please, please, please, please! It’ll be fun!!” “Yes, John, please……” Sherlock smirked at John, earning him a rather annoyed eye roll. “I don’t have time for this. It’s going to be a hell of a day as it is….” “All the more reason for me to help you, John. I’ll get her from school and make sure she has dinner. We’ll order something. I will strictly abide by her bedtime and that her homework is done.” Ava nodded. “I promise I’ll go to bed on time and won’t complain and I’ll make Sherlock eat too.”

John groaned. “Fine! Fine. You two win. Text me and let me know everything’s ok. You know where her school is?” Sherlock rolled his eyes, waving a hand. “You’re already late John. Yes, of COURSE I know where it is. I will be there to pick her up a few minutes early. I will not forget anything important like being there or feeding her. And before you ask, yes, I’m sure. I have everything organized now so I will be fairly free from any other distractions today.” He put his hand on John’s shoulder. “Let me do this, John.” Ava nodded. “Yeah, Daddy, please!” Sighing deeply, John nodded. “All right, I don’t have any more time to argue this. Ava, let’s go. I’ll call the school on the way and let them know Sherlock will be there to pick you up this afternoon and apologize for being late this morning.”

Ava could hardly sit still all day. She liked school, but on days like this she just wanted it to be over. It would have been one thing to spend the afternoon and evening with Grammy Hudson, which would have been fun, but it was a real treat to get to have Sherlock all to herself for several hours. She could hear his version of all the stories Daddy told her. 

Too add to her distraction, along with every other child in the room, there was a new aide helping. She seemed nice enough but there was something about her that just didn’t seem right. Whatever was happening the lady seemed to only be interested in what Ava was doing and kept asking her questions. Ava knew it was wrong to lie, but it wasn’t really lying if she said she didn’t know. So she just pretended to not understand some of the questions or just gave as simple answer as possible. Daddy always told her to listen to that little voice that said something was wrong. She hadn’t really ever understood until now. At least it was Friday and Sherlock was picking her up from school. 

The second the bell rang she was slipping through tiny gaps left by other students as she headed for the front door. There were advantages to being on the small side for her age. She could duck down and slip through spaces that other people didn’t see or wouldn’t think about trying to squeeze through. It made getting places a lot faster sometimes.

It was a lot easier to see Sherlock than Daddy since he was so much taller. He was at the back of the crowd in his coat, looking like he’d rather be doing anything else. He was probably deducing all the parents and kids. Maybe he’d tell her some of the funny things. Holding on to her backpack a little tighter she scrambled through the crush of people, finally almost there when her foot caught on an uneven spot on the payment. Arms flailing for a moment, she winced in anticipation of hitting the ground when a strong pair of hands caught her. “Are you all right, Ava?” Smiling up at Sherlock, she nodded. “I’m ok. Thank you.” He nodded slightly, keeping a hand on her back as they left the school. 

Looking up at him she smiled. “Don’t forget to send Daddy a picture so he knows you didn’t forget. Handing her his phone, he sighed slightly. “Why don’t you just call him. I’m sure he has time to talk to you.” Skipping a bit to keep up with Sherlock’s big steps she waited for the call to connect. “Hi Daddy!” She smiled brightly. John sighed in relief. “Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good day?” Nodding she adjusted her backpack that was hanging off one shoulder. “Uhh huh and Sherlock was on time. He didn’t forget.” John laughed. “That’s very good. I’m glad. You two head home. I’m sure Mrs. Hudson left you something good for dinner. And don’t forget your homework.” Huffing a sigh she nodded “I KNOW, Daddy. I’ll do it.” “That’s my girl. I’ll be hime as soon as I can. I’ve got to go. Be good for Sherlock and if you need anything, just go ask Mrs. Hudson.” Handing the phone back to Sherlock she kicked at a rock. Homework was boring.

Tucking his phone away, Sherlock took Ava’s hand. “Well, if you promise not to tell, we’re not going straight home. There’s something I need to do.” Eyes going wide she looked up at him. “Is it for a case?!” Looking down at her, he nodded. “It is. And I’m certain that you’ll have the chance to say hello to Uncle Garret.” Giggling she shook her head. “That’s not his name!” Feigning shock, he looked down at her. “Really? You’re certain? I could have sworn I had it that time….” “Nope. It’s Greg.” “Hmmmm Greg…. I’ll try to remember…..”

Approaching the crime scene, the latest in a string of rather unusual burglaries, Sherlock easily unlocked Lestrade’s car with a few taps on his phone. He opened the door with a flourish. “Stay here until I come back for you. It won’t be long. Do your homework. Do you have your reader thing?” Settling in the passenger seat, she nodded. “Good. I won’t be long.” 

Watching him head toward a small group of people she sighed. Homework was boring. Sitting in a car was boring. At least if she got it out of the way then she could watch a movie later. Maybe she could get Sherlock to watch The Princess Bride with her.

After getting her homework done and finishing up the book she’d been reading, there wasn’t much left to do. Sherlock had told her to stay put but it had already been a really long time, at least it seemed like it to her. It couldn’t hurt if she slipped out and found Sherlock and Uncle Greg, just to say hi. Humming to herself she made her way toward where Sherlock was. 

 

“Woah there. You can’t be here. Didn’t you see the yellow tape?” Ava blinked up at the man who’d stopped her. “But…..” She started to protest. “Do you live around here? Are you lost?” Backing up a step she shook her head. “No. I’m not lost…” Taking another step back she bumped into someone. “For God’s sake, Anderson, you’re probably scaring her. She’s a KID, not a SUSPECT.” Sally rolled her eyes, kneeling down to Ava’s level. “Hi. Sorry about him. He’s… well, sometimes he isn’t the nicest person ever.” Ava nodded slightly, peering around her and hoping to catch Sherlock’s attention. “So, are you lost? Where are your parents?” Ava sighed. She’d really had enough. “I’m NOT LOST. I’m here with him!” She pointed to Sherlock with a smile.

Anderson and Donovan exchanged a look. Sighing, Sally shook her head. “Oh, sweetie, no, I think you think that’s someone else. That’s not a nice man.” Ava shook her head. “No! I’m NOT WRONG. I KNOW him! And he’s VERY nice. Usually.” Anderson snickered, earning him a glare. Sally sighed deeply. “I’m sure you think so, but he’s really not. We know.” Stomping her foot, Ava’s hands fisted at her sides. “YES. He. IS! He’s VERY nice and I like him and he’s my BEST FRIEND!” Anderson snickered. “I could barely image John and Lestrade being friends with him, much less some random kid.” Donovan shook her head with a smile. “Freak plus kid, I can’t even imagine…..” “SHUT UP!!” Ava yelled as loud as possible. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! He is NOT a FREAK! You just don’t understand him. He’s smart and he’s nice and he helps people and and and…….” By this point she was almost in tears. It wasn’t nice to say mean things about people. 

She’d been so involved in her rant, she hadn’t even noticed Sherlock until his hand was smoothing her hair gently. “At ease little soldier.” Sniffling she leaned into him. Lestrade sighed deeply. “I can’t take you two ANYWHERE, can I?! Do you two idiots have ANY idea who she is?! No. Didn’t think so. Anderson, Donovan, say hello and APOLOGIZE to Miss Ava Watson. John’s daughter. The one Molly and I talk about oh I don’t know ALL THE TIME!” The two stared blankly at each other and then Ava for a few seconds before Lestrade cleared his throat. “Do I need to make it an order? Bloody hell.” Pushing past them with a glare he smiled at Ava. “I’m sorry about these two. Your dad and Sherlock know all about what pains in the arse they can be.” Ava sniffled slightly with a shrug. Sighing he knelt in front of her. “You’re not even going to say hello?” Managing a smile she hugged him. “Hi Uncle Greg. Where’s Aunt Molly?” Chuckling he squeezed her. “At work, but I’ll tell her I saw you. Sherlock, we’re done for now. Should probably be getting her back.”

Leaning down Sherlock picked Ava up easily, smiling slightly as she wound her arms around his neck. “You’ll let me know if there’s another?” Nodding, Lestrade patted Ava on the back. “Of course. Bye Ava.” Turning on his heel he glared at the still open mouthed Anderson and Donovan. “Oh shut your mouths! You look like two goldfish out of water! I should put the two of you on desk duty for a month, scaring an innocent child half to death! What’s wrong with you two?!”  
Ava sighed, laying her head on Sherlock’s shoulder as he carried her. “Are you all right?” He glanced over at her. Nodding she sighed. “They were mean!” Shrugging he continued walking. “I’m used to it. Especially from them.” “But it’s not nice! That mean lady called you a freak and you’re not a freak, you’re just Sherlock.” He smiled slightly. “Well, I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Did you mean what you said? About being your friend?” Nodding she hugged him. “Uhh huh. Of course you are. My bestest friend.” Chuckling softly he returned the hug. She had a way of inspiring surprisingly warm, rather tender feelings in him. Like father, like daughter.

“Well, I have one more stop to make unless you’d rather just go home?” Shaking her head she smiled. “No. I’m ok. Where are we going?” Setting her down gently, he took her small hand in his. “A bookshop. I placed an order for some very hard to find books.” She smiled. “I like bookstores. Sometimes Daddy and I go to one on the weekend. He reads boring medical stuff and I get to read whatever I want and he gets tea, sometimes coffee, and I get hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream on top with chocolate sauce and little tiny bits of chocolate on top.” Shaking his head, he shuddered slightly. “That sounds like entirely too much sugar.” Laughing, Ava shook her head. “Nope. It’s good. You should try it.”

Stopping at a cafe, he got her a hot chocolate and some sort of chocolate covered pastry that definitely had too much sugar in it. They soon stepped into a quaint little shop packed floor to ceiling with books. Ava smiled, running her fingers along the spines of books on a nearby shelf. “Wow…. So many books….” “Yes, and most of them quite old too.” Sherlock nodded absently, flipping through the small stack of books in front of him. “It’s almost time for dinner. You didn’t spoil your appetite with that... whatever it was you got?” Laughing she shook her head, happily carrying a few of the lighter books to help. “Nope. I’m always hungry.”

Delicious aromas wrapped around them the moment the door at Baker Street opened. “Ahhh Ms. Hudson’s famous roast. Excellent. Just leave the books by my chair for now. Put your bag in your room and wash your hands.” Carefully putting the books down, she stopped just long enough to throw her arms around Sherlock’s waist. “I had fun. You can come pick me up from school any time.” 

Running upstairs she tossed her bag on her bed and quickly washed up. Mrs. Hudson’s roast was one of her favorite things, she somehow even managed to make the vegetables taste pretty good. It was good enough that Sherlock even ate a little. She didn’t want to have to tell on him for not eating.

After helping with the dishes, she curled up in John’s chair with her tablet. Watching her with fingers steepled, Sherlock collected more data on her. Whether nature or nurture she was decidedly much more like John than Mary. He didn’t have much to go on in way of information about Mary, but he was fairly certain Ava would always be more like John. “Did you finish your homework?” Looking up she smiled. “All done. I didn’t have much anyway. Can we watch a movie?” Shelock nodded. “After your bath and you brush your teeth I suppose we can watch one until your father gets home.” 

Settling on the couch with her hair still damp from washing, she bounced excitedly waiting on Sherlock to get settled. “What are we watching?” Beaming she pressed the button on the remote. “The Princess Bride. It’s my most favorite movie ever!” He sighed deeply, reminding himself he could endure it for her sake. “You know it’s based on a book.” She nodded. “Uhh huh but it’s got lots of big words in it I don’t know so I like the movie.” Nodding thoughtfully, Sherlock’s lips twitched in the hint of a smile. “Well, what if someone read it to you?” Shrugging she smiled. “I guess. But I don’t have it. It’s not even on my tablet.” Handing her a book, he nodded. “Well, you have it now.” Eyes going wide she took the book carefully, stroking the cover. “Wow…..” “Open it.” He encouraged her gently. “To Ava from Sherlock, thank you for being a very good friend.” Holding the book tightly she smiled at him before launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!” Handing him the book, she snuggled against him.

It was late and John was exhausted. He’d never liked working double shifts, but now he hated them. He hated being away from Ava and missing out on spending time with her. Hanging up his jacket, he smiled slightly. Ava was sound asleep on the couch with her head on Sherlock’s lap, snugly tucked under a blanket, with one of Sherlock’s hands resting on her shoulder and a book still open. 

Sherlock blinked awake. “You’re home.” John nodded with a smile. “Yeah. She give you any trouble?” “None. Of course she didn’t. She finished her homework, I checked over it, she ate plenty of Mrs. Hudson’s roast, and didn’t complain about the vegetables. She fell asleep half way through the third chapter.” John chuckled softly. “The Princess Bride? She loves the movie.” Sherlock nodded, stretching carefully so he wouldn’t disturb Ava. “The book is…. interesting….” Picking up the book, John glanced at the note. “That was nice of you. I know it means a lot to her.” Glancing at Ava, Sherlock stroked her hair gently. “Well it was the least I could do…….” Snorting, John nodded. “I know. Greg sent me a video of her going off on Anderson and Donovan. Not happy you took her to a crime scene, but it was almost worth it to see her yelling at them. Almost. I’ll put her to bed. Thanks Sherlock.” 

Carefully arranging Ava in his arms, Sherlock stood. “I’ve got her. Take something for your shoulder. It’s acting up worse than usual. A hot shower will help too. I’ll put her to bed. And it’s just a string of burglaries, John. It’s not like it was a murder and she was around a dead body. Really, please do give me SOME credit for using sound judgement.” Laughing softly, John shook his head. “Still not happy about it, but yeah, at least it wasn’t a murder. Thanks for handling this.” “Of course John. It was no trouble, really.” 

Carrying Ava upstairs, he tucked her in, leaving the book beside her. Having spent longer watching her sleep than he’d intended, he almost jumped when John came in the room. “Don’t worry. Once she’s out, she’s out. I doubt even your playing would wake her up.” Unsure what to say, he simply nodded. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be playing tonight anyway. Goodnight John.” Adjusting Ava’s blankets slightly John nodded. “G’night Sherlock And you don’t have to be so careful. We’re not going anywhere. Things are all working out. She’s happy and safe and that’s what matters.” 

Shoulders relaxing slightly, Sherlock nodded. “I would not let anything happen to her, John. I meant what I wrote to her in the book. You should get some sleep. You’ll have to be up much too soon.” He sighed. "Well, sometimes I'm lucky enough that she decides to sleep in on Saturday if we don't have anything planned, but probably not. I'm sure she'll be up early to watch a whole day of cartoons. Unless we go to the park or something." Sherlock nodded. "There's an interactive exhibit about children of the ancient world at one of the museums. She might enjoy that." John blinked a few times. "Yeah, yeah, she'd love that actually..... What did I do without you to think of things like that?!" He chuckled softly.

Sprawling across his bed, Sherlock stared at the ceiling. Things were changing a bit faster than he was comfortable with, but they were good changes. John had promised to stay. That was the most important thing. His reassurance that he didn’t have to be QUITE so careful and cautious around Ava was a relief. Perhaps he could take that as permission to work on a few of his experiments that were a bit more interesting and a bit less safe. In the end though, all that mattered was that John had given his word that he and Ava were staying.


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get into a bit of a tussle over John's trusty computer and thing take a bit of an interesting turn. Five year olds are master manipulators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! To ALL OF YOU who are staying with this. I've got the next chapter pretty much planned and if my muse will get off her lazy @$$ and HELP ME, it'll be here ASAP!

John sighed in frustration, staring at the faint spiderweb of lines on the ceiling above his head. It was bound to happen. Even though he really should have been tired enough to fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, it just wasn’t going to happen. Looking over at Ava, he smiled. She was sound asleep, cuddling her stuffed otter from the zoo. Apparently the adventure with Sherlock had worn her out. He doubted she’d be getting up for a drink or anything tonight.

He might as well get up and watch crap tele for a while or check his e mail. Maybe updating the blog would be good. He was sure people would be entertained by Ava yelling at Anderson and Donovan. They weren’t well liked on the blog. If he could figure out how to get the video Greg had taken on there, it’d be great. He was sure people would like that a lot. 

Rubbing his shoulder absently he pulled the door half closed. Moving down the steps carefully to avoid any squeaks that might possibly disturb Ava or Sherlock. He knew there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that Sherlock was actually sleeping, but maybe the day’s excitement would catch up to him too.

Switching the kettle on he dropped a bag of honey vanilla chamomile tea in his ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug that Ava had made him for Father’s Day. It was a bit lop sided and had a wavy shape to it, but she’d been so proud of it. Clara had taken her to a few pottery classes and Ava had put her whole heart into making him a special mug for his tea. 

While he was cautious of getting Ava too involved in Sherlock’s work it might not be a bad idea to let people know that if they even thought about doing something to hurt her, it wouldn’t just be him they’d have to answer to. Since things weren’t wrapped up with the case yet, maybe it would be wise to hold off. Well he could get a start writing it up since he was the world’s slowest typer. At least if he could find his computer he would. 

Letting the tea steep, he looked around. Ava rarely used it. She preferred her own smaller, easier to use little tablet e reader. That only left one option. Sherlock. Why Sherlock seemed to prefer using John’s clunky laptop opposed to his own sleek super powered one was a mystery that would probably never be unravelled. Grabbing his tea he tapped on Sherlock’s door lightly. “Sherlock, you up?”

Reaching over without bothering to actually get up, Sherlock opened the door. “You’re awake. Is Ava all right?”

Leaning in the doorway he chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah. She’s fine. Sound asleep curled up with her otter. I think she’s worn out from all the excitement. I was going to get a head start on writing it up for the blog. I figure people will get a good laugh out of her yelling at Anderson and Donovan. Didn’t want to get too far ahead and publish it though since things aren’t exactly all wrapped up yet. It’ll take me a while to type it anyway, you know how slow I am at it.”

Scrambling slightly, Sherlock sat up. “The blog? You’re going to put it on the blog?” 

Sipping the cooling tea, John nodded. “Yeah. Thought it might be a good idea to make it clear that if anyone’s thinking of using Ava to get to me, or you, it wouldn’t be a good idea. Pretty obvious she’s got Greg wrapped around her little finger. And given how protective you are of her, that means Mycroft’s involved too. Sometimes the best defense is a good offense.”

Sitting cross legged on the bed, Sherlock nodded. “Of course. I would take any case Mycroft asked in exchange for him using every resource possible to put an end to anyone who harmed her.” Blinking in the dim light filtering down the hall from the kitchen he looked at the mug. “Did she make that?”

Moving into the room, John nodded with a chuckle. “Yeah. Clara took her to some pottery workshops and she made this for me. It’s pretty thick so once it gets warm, it keeps whatever’s in it warm for a long time. She painted it too. She loved the excuse to get her hands dirty and play with squishy stuff. You know she’s met Mycroft. Before we moved back in. He showed up at the zoo when we were there. She called him Microsoft.”

“Oh I’m certain that went over well. Sherlock chuckled. “I’ll have to remember that and use it.” The next time Mycroft made an unwelcome and unannounced visit, he’s make sure Ava called him that again. The look on his brother’s face would be priceless. 

“May I?” Sherlock held out a hand, eager to examine the mug more closely. “Yeah, sure. Careful, it’s pretty full still. Don’t want it all over your bed.” Sherlock snorted, taking the mug and wrapping his hands around the warmth. Dipping his head over it he sniffed before taking a sip. “Mmmm an excellent choice if you’re hoping to relax more before attempting to sleep again.” Holding it carefully, he shoved several books and scattered papers out of the way. “Here, sit. There’s no reason for you to keep standing there. I don’t usually entertain in here so I don’t have a chair…..”

Nodding slightly John perched on the edge of the bed, hand running over the soft sheets. “You don’t do anything by halves, do you? These aren’t silk. I’m surprised.” Taking another sip of tea, Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Silk sheets are ridiculous. Entirely too slick and slippery. A bit like trying to sleep on ice. It’s really a bit unpleasant. Even high thread count cotton never really get pleasantly soft. I’ve found that linen sheets are the most comfortable. The more they’re washed, the softer they become.”

John laughed. “Give me my tea back before you drink it all, you berk. And do you have any idea how incredibly pretentious that all came off? Have to admit, the sheets are nice and soft. Ava loves what they call t shirt sheets. They do the same sort of thing, get softer the more you wash them. They’re pretty kid proof. A poor man’s alternative to hundred precent imported linen.”

Huffing, Sherlock reluctantly handed the tea back to John. “Did you just come in here to disparage my selection of sheets or did you actually want something?” How easily they fell back into their familiar old patterns of teasing each other. John teasing him about being a snob, him pretending to be offended and that John lacked taste. It felt good. Right.

“I suppose if you’re going to start writing up something for the blog, you’ll be needing your computer.” Sherlock reached to pick it up off the end of the bed. “Really, you should get a better one. I’m surprised that thing is still functioning. I cleaned all the viruses, spyware, malware, and needless junk off of it and defraged the hard drive.” John laughed. “Yeah, I have no idea what most of that meant, but thanks. I know I should get a better one, but it’s low on the list of priorities. Whatever Ava needs or wants, saving up for special things for her, come before a new computer. Haven’t really had much use for one for a while, really.” Sherlock shrugged. “Well, I’ll be sure to tell Mycroft you’re in need of one. It’s more than overdue for everything you’ve done.” Shaking his head, John smiled. “Sherlock, no, really There’s no need. This one’s fine. Besides, we get along. If I had one remotely like yours, I’d never figure out how to use it. It would probably blow up form my lack of computer skills.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Sherlock’s lips twitched in a smile. “You do have a point. I’m going to assume your typing skills haven’t improved.” Laughing, John sputtered on his tea. “Not a damn bit. I think they’ve gotten worse.” Mock groaning, Sherlock flopped back on the bed dramatically. “Really John. They have simple software programs that will do the typing for you. All you have to do is sit there and talk and it will type for you. Here, give it back. I’ll install it.” 

Setting the mug down, John held the computer out of reach. “No. Just leave it. It’s fine. I don’t mind typing. Besides I know it annoys you so it’s a bit of fair play for all the annoying things you do.” Sherlock snorted, attempting to make a grab for the computer. “All the more reason to let me put the program on there. It will be less irritation.” John laughed, holding it a bit more out of reach. “It really annoys you that much? Oh there’s no way I’m going to let you touch it.” “John, now you’re just being petty. Let me have it.” Laughing, John pulled away. “No. You’re not touching it!” 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, analyzing the situation in an effort to turn it around to his advantage. “No. I know that look, Sherlock and you are NOT getting your hands on my computer!” John laughed, watching him warily. “Fine. Fine. Have it your way.” Flopping back, Sherlock crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling. “Oh for God’s sake, you pout more than Ava ever has. Even through the terrible twos. Grow up.” He grinned, grabbing a pillow from the floor and playfully swatting at Sherlock’s head. 

Smirking wickedly, Sherlock gave the duvet a sharp tug that landed John flat on his back in the middle of the bed a bit dazed. Taking the computer with a smirk he nodded. “Thank you John. This will be much easier. On both of us.” 

Laughing warmly, John swatted at his leg. “Berk! I’ll get you for that.” Stretching comfortably he sighed. “Bloody hell how can you resist this bed? It’s perfect.” Flicking his eyes over for a moment, Sherlock sighed. “Just because I often choose not to sleep doesn’t mean I don’t intend to fully enjoy it when I do. If I’m going to spend half a day sleeping after a case, I like to be comfortable.” John yawned. “Yeah, I get that, but this……” He ran his hand over the sheets again. “What with all the pillows and the mattress made of clouds….” “Don’t be ridiculous. Clouds actually have no substance. They’re made of nothing but a large collection of ice crystals. Hardly soft at all.” 

Turning his attention back to installing the program and making a few other upgrades, since John stubbornly refused to do the logical thing and get a new computer, he finally closed it. “There. Done. I think you’ll have no trouble using it. The speech recognition portion of the program should adapt to your voice quickly. John?” Looking over, he smiled. John had fallen asleep comfortably curled up with his head on what was normally Sherlock’s pillow. 

Setting the computer aside with a yawn he pulled the duvet up over both of them. He didn’t have the heart to wake John up since it would probably keep him from sleeping at all. Making himself comfortable he laid awake for some time simply watching him sleep.

Hours later John woke up just enough to scoot over as Ava crawled up beside him. It was one of the little joys of being a parent. He knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before she decided she was too big to crawl in bed with him for sleepy weekend morning cuddles. Nuzzling his nose into her strawberry bubblegum scented hair he held her close, murmuring nonsense that would get her to go back to sleep which meant a bit more sleep for him too.

Sherlock grumbled sleepily as the bed shifted, burrowing deeper under the duvet and grabbing a pillow to shove over his head to block the light. He was too comfortable to move or process much of anything.

Ava wiggled out of bed an hour later, a bundle of energy. She never minded getting her own breakfast on Saturday morning if Daddy was still asleep. It was really easy to get some cereal and milk. Carefully carrying her bowl of cereal and glass of milk Ava scrambled up on the couch. Flipping through the stations she ignored all the boring grownup news stuff. Cartoons were much better.  
Content to let Ava handle her own breakfast John dozed a bit longer. Something about the light was off. It was coming in at all the wrong angles. Stretching slowly he blinked. That was it. He was in Sherlock’s room. He must have fallen asleep waiting to get his computer back. Given the cocoon of blankets and pillows it looked like Sherlock wasn’t getting up any time soon. Carefully easing out of bed he closed the door quietly. Shuffling to the kitchen he filled the kettle, turning it on. 

“Ava, you spilled milk all over the counter. Come clean it up, ok.” He yawned. Carrying her empty bowl to the sink she nodded. “I was gonna as soon as I got done.” Ruffling her hair, he nodded. “I’m sure you were.” Helping her wipe the counter clean he smiled. “I’ll make some more breakfast. You still hungry?” Nodding she pulled the fridge door open. “Uhh huh. Can I help?” “What would I do without you to help me?” John smiled. “Scrambled eggs and sausage?” Dragging a chair to the counter she carefully cracked the eggs. “Can we go to the park?”

Stirring the eggs he nodded. “If you want, or we could go to the museum. There’s a new thing there just for kids. It’s all about what children wore and what they played with all through history. You get to draw things, build things, play games. Sound fun?” “And I get to touch everything?!” John laughed. “Well, I don’t know about everything, but a lot of things, yes. And you won’t have to be too quiet either.” Bouncing up and down she nodded. “I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!!” 

“And we will. AFTER you eat bit more breakfast and go get dressed.” Adding sugar to his tea, he sipped on it slowly. Ava froze, a fork full of eggs half way to her mouth. “Can Sherlock come?!” Laughing, he hugged her. “I don’t think so sweetie. I think he’s going to be in bed all day. If he gets up, you can ask if he wants to go. Finish your breakfast while I’m in the shower, ok.”

Pouting she poked at her eggs. “Kay….” Well that was disappointing. She really wanted Sherlock to go with them. It would make it a lot more fun. Looking down the hall she sighed. Well maybe it wouldn’t hurt if she peeked in to see if Sherlock was awake. 

Tiptoeing in the room she climbed up on the large bed. “Sherlock…..” Not getting an answer she poked the lump. “Sherlock! Get up!” Ignoring the rumble from under the blankets she poked again, shaking him. “Please! Me and Daddy are gonna go to the museum and it’d be lots more funner if you came too! PLEASE! You can’t sleep all day!” 

Sighing deeply he poked his head out. “I don’t suppose you’ll take no for an answer?” Crossing her arms she shook her head. “No. Because if you’re not gonna go, I’m not gonna go!” Watching her for a moment he sighed. “All right, all right, fine. I suppose I can work on things later.”   
Squeaking happily, Ava hugged him. “Thank you Sherlock!” Bouncing off the bed she hurried to the kitchen, bringing him the rest of her eggs and sausage plus a little more. Carrying the plate and John’s still warm mug of tea she handed it to him carefully. “Breakfast in bed! I’m gonna go get dressed like Daddy said. He’s in the shower. Eat everything on your plate or you won’t get too tired too soon.”

Blinking at the brightly colored plate, Sherlock sighed deeply. What had he gotten himself into?!


	9. Walk Like an Egyptian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the museum Ava has the time of her life learning all about mummies. Sherlock gets a bit too 'scientific' about how mummies are made. John's not happy, but Ava thinks the descriptions are the best thing ever. Sherlock convinces John to let him get Ava a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, commenting, leaving kudos. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter, but the start of a new semester requires a little settling in time for me and the students. Good news is I've got the next chapter sorta mapped out so hopefully I'll update again soon! Also, check out my fic for the Fall TV Guide Sherlock fusion challenge, The Case of the Claret Count. It's a fusion of Sherlock and Dark Shadows. Again, thanks to all of you!!!

Ava loved the museum. There was so much to see and do and in the kid part, no one told her she had to be quiet or not to touch things. Instead she got to be loud and build things and draw things. She even got to make her very own mummy! Running over to where John and Sherlock sat on a bench waiting for her with a flying tail of cloth hanging off her mummy, she proudly presented it to them. “Look what I made!”

John smiled, gathering her up to sit in his lap. “That is a very fine mummy, Ava. If they still made mummies, I’d think you had a career ahead of you.” Wrinkling her nose she laughed. “Ewww! No! I wouldn’t want to use the sticky icky stuff. It’d get in my hair like that one time my bubble popped and I had gum all over my hair.” Laughing warmly, John nodded. “That was quite the mess. It took half a jar of peanut butter to get it all out and then we had to cut the rest out. Do you want to go look at some of the real mummies?” Eyes wide she nodded. “Yeah! They look all gross. Like people raisins.” Snorting a laugh, John put her down. “Well, that’s not too far from the truth.”

The crowd was thick and John held Ava’s hand tightly. It was the perfect opportunity for someone to snatch her. Bouncing up and down, she struggled to see the elaborate coffins and the mummies. “Daddy, I can’t see!” Nodding he stroked her hair. “I know. We just have to wait our turn. It won’t be too long.” Ava sighed, hugging her mummy doll and leaning into him. 

Without thinking twice, Sherlock picked her up and deposited her on his shoulders. Feeling Ava’s hand snatched from his and hearing her startled squeak, John was immediately looking for danger only to see Ava grinning down at him from her new perch. “I can see LOTS better up here!” Laughing, John nodded. “I’m sure you can sweetheart. Just be careful and don’t pull Sherlock’s hair on accident.” Nodding she gently patted Sherlock’s curls, kissing the top of his head the way John always did hers. “I won’t. I’ll be REALLY careful. It hurts when your hair gets pulled.” Cocking her head she patted his curls again. “Your hair’s really soft. I like it.”

Trying to keep from smiling too much, he glanced at Sherlock. “Tell me if she gets too heavy or anything. Five year olds don’t stay still for very long.” Sherlock nodded, cheeks flushed pink. “She’ll be fine. I don’t mind. She really isn’t very heavy. Not as heavy as I was expecting. Besides, she’s safer up here.”

“Daddy, what’s the jars for? The ones with the animal heads on them?” Ava pointed at a set of delicate ivory canonic jars. “That’s where they put the insides that came out of the mummy, things like the heart and lungs.” Wrinkling up her nose she shook her head. “Gross!” Laughing he shrugged. “A bit, yeah.” Sherlock smirked, glancing up at her. “Do you know how they got the brain out?” Shaking her head she looked at a mummy. “No. They didn’t cut it out, did they? The head’s all in one piece.” He nodded. “Excellent observation Ava. No. They put a metal hook up the nose and swirled it around until the brain was nothing but tiny pieces and liquid. Like when something is put in the blender. Then they’d simply tip it over and the brains would just run out the nose.” John sighed. “Sherlock…. Bit not good……..” Ava blinked before laughing. “Like scrambled eggs!! Sometimes I shake the eggs up in the shell and when they come out, it’s already all mixed up! Cool!! Gross, but cool!” John laughed, shaking his head. He should have known. Children found strange disgusting things incredibly interesting. “Daddy, can I make jars to go with my mummy?” Smiling, she held it up. “It’s gotta have jars for the important stuff.”

Sherlock patted her leg. “If you like, I’ll help you build an entire pyramid and everything else that your mummy needs to go through the afterlife. We’ll get all the supplies and paint. After school next week, we’ll go by an art supply store and get everything. We can make clay models of the organs. Perhaps Molly will let us look at some real ones so you can get everything right.” Smiling brightly she planted another kiss on top of his head. “That would be SO COOL!!!!!!”

John dragged a hand over his face. He really had to draw the line somewhere. “Yeah, no, no real organs. There’s plenty of books at home for you to look at and all sorts of excellent models and diagrams online. No handling real body parts until you’re at least eight.” Ava huffed. “But that’s no fun.” Shrugging he smiled. “I know, but at least you’ll have lots of play dough to make them from. We can make our own flavored kind like we have before.” Ava sighed. Well, making the brightly colored edible dough was kinda fun and it didn’t taste too bad. “Ok. But as soon as I’m eight, I wanna go see Aunt Molly and touch the real ones!” Nodding, John looked up at her. “Deal. I promise.”

Some time later John glanced over at Sherlock with a half asleep Ava still on his shoulders. “You sure she’s not getting too heavy? She’s dead weight when she’s asleep and she may end up drooling on your hair.” Shrugging slightly, careful not to disrupt Ava, Sherlock shook his head. “She’s fine John. I don’t mind. She’d be more difficult for you to carry. Dead weight like you said. Is she always like this?”

Laughing softly he nodded. “Pretty much. Kids her age have two speeds, on and off. Not much in between. We should probably go before she falls completely asleep. Ava blinked. “No…. Daddy, you said we’d go through the gift shop so I could get an Egypt book.” He smiled, reaching up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear. “We could get it at the bookstore. It would be just the same.” “Nuh uh! Cause it wouldn’t come from here!” 

Setting her on her feet in the gift shop, Sherlock rolled his shoulders to loosen them. He hadn’t minded carrying her at all. It had made her happy and John happy, that was the important thing. “You all right?” John looked up at him briefly. He nodded. “I’m fine. It’s fine. I didm’t mind. I’m sorry about the brain thing.”   
John laughed, watching Ava explore. “Kids like gross stuff. I’m not too surprised she liked it. Just no taking her to handle organs. At least for a couple years. Looks like something got her attention.” 

Ava stared in wonder at a display case. Inside was a doll with a large trunk full of modern clothes and historically accurate costumes related to the exhibit. Looking up at him she smiled. “Isn’t she pretty, Daddy?” Kneeling by her, John smiled. “Not as pretty as you, but yes, she is. Remember what we talked about before. You can get a book or a stuffed animal and that’s it. I know the book you picked out has lots of neat things in it. It’s got letters and secret codes and pop ups. You’ve been wanting it for a while. You look at it every time we go to the bookstore. Something as expensive as the doll and all her clothes should be for something very special, like Christmas or your birthday. Maybe Santa will bring it to you for Christmas.” He hated to disappoint her, and hopefully she’d forget about it by Christmas. The doll was incredibly expensive and would put a very large dent in his already tight budget. Swallowing hard and trying to be a big girl, she nodded. “Maybe so. Don’t let me forget to ask him for it and put it in my letter, ok?” Nodding he smiled. “I promise. Why don’t you look around a little more. Tell you what, you can pick out one other thing you want.”

Straightening he sighed. He hated the ‘responsible’ part of being a parent sometimes. She’d really wanted the doll that also came with a set of books. Maybe if Harry and Clara chipped in and he stretched his budget even more, he could manage to get it for a Christmas present. Absorbed in thought he didn’t even notice Sherlock beside him. “I would be very happy if you would let me get it for her. I’d kept it for Christmas, like you suggested. A present from Santa.” 

“Sherlock…. I can’t….. Really….. It’s insanely expensive. I mean, there’s a lot to it and the books would be educational…….” John sighed, shaking his head. Gently, Sherlock laid a hand on his shoulder. “I am not attempting to buy her affection. I like when she’s happy.” Blinking a few times, John looked up at him. “You really mean that, don’t you? And I don’t think you need to worry about buying her affection. You’re interested in what she has to say and you tolerate quite a bit. Seeing some of those movies and shows over and over and over even gets to me sometimes. Just…..” He sighed, smiling a bit. “Thanks. She’ll love it. It’ll mean more coming from you than Santa. If you’re going to get it, I guess I can’t really tell you when to give it to her. I just don’t want her becoming one of those spoiled brats that always gets everything they want.”

Sherlock shook his head. “John, you don’t need to worry about that. She takes after you. She’s kind and giving with very little of the selfishness most children her age exhibit. She shares without being prompted and has never thrown a tantrum that I know of and is very well mannered. You’re doing very well with her.”

“You’re not doing so bad yourself, Sherlock. I was a little worried at first, but you two have settled in like things have always been this way.” John smiled at him. Ava lightly tugged on his sleeve. “Daddy, I’m hungry.” Laughing he ruffled her hair. “We’ll go home and get you something to eat and you can show Mrs. Hudson your book. After dinner I’ll read some of it to you until it’s time for bed.”

Ava fell asleep on the cab ride home. She held the doll, her mummy, and book tightly as she leaned into John. “You made her day. More than her day.” He laughed softly, looking over at Sherlock. “Thanks.” 

Looking down at Ava, Sherlock smiled slightly. “Yes, well, it seems making her happy is good for me. I’ll order in for dinner. It will be easier than cooking something.” With that, his attention was back on his phone leaving John to shake his head at the endless enigma that was Sherlock Holmes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541022) by [texasfandoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler)




End file.
